degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Dobrev
Nina Dobrev (b. Nina Konstantinova Dobreva on January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria) is a Bulgarian actress who has moved to Canada at the age of two. She is fluent in English, Bulgarian, and French. Nina portrays teen mother Mia Jones on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Before Degrassi, Nina starred in the TV movies My''' 'Daughter's Secret'' '''and Never Cry Werewolf, and made guest appearances on ''The Border,' ''Eleventh Hour. She also appeared in the 2006 movie Chloe.''She was also in ''The Roomate that came out in 2011. Dobrev is currently in The Vampire Diaries. '' Nina's film, Fugitive Pieces, directed by Jeremy Podeswa, opened the 2007 Toronto International Film Festival. Also in 2007, she was in the Lifetime Original Movie ''Too Young To Marry as Jessica. In 2008, she was cast as Ally in The American Mall. In 2009, she was cast as Elena Gilbert in the CW hit drama The Vampire Diaries. Nina is major fan of the Harry Potter series and has read all the books. Gallery 600full-nina-dobrev.jpg Nina-Dobrev1.jpg Nina-and-Cassie-Steele-nina-dobrev-2574214-600-450.jpg Nina-dobrev-beach-beauty.jpg Nina-dobrev-bikini-1-01.jpg Nina-muchmusicvideoawards.jpg Nina dobrev mia degrassi model.jpg Ninadobrev2.jpg NinandEvan.jpg nd and sg much music video awards.jpg Kca 2009 lauren, nina and miriam.jpg N502316105 9498 7122.jpg L 1077a57ca9e84854032724e52c3b7bb6.jpg Paula, shannon, nina, charlotte, evan.jpg nina dobrev green dress.jpg N1642140064 42756 5637.jpg Jake epstein 1214777214.jpg Jake epstein 1214777199.jpg Nina,ag, shenae.jpg NinaDobrevMug.jpg nina canada.jpg nina_dobrev_02.jpg nina_dobrev_07.jpg nina-dobrev-3.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-7969434-1024-768.jpg nina-dobrev_NET-modeling00071.jpg nina-dobrev modeling photo 600.jpg MTV+TRL+Present+Jonas+Brothers+Cast+American+bhMtH61-b90l.jpg MTV+TRL+Present+Jonas+Brothers+Cast+American+wB2uILyXiEYl.jpg MTV+TRL+Present+Jonas+Brothers+Cast+American+yhwOaJ-4xx0l.jpg 8733_photo1.jpg 8733_photo5.jpg nina dobrev blk and w.jpg nina and her cat at the vet.jpg nina dobrev and jenna (glee).jpg nina dobrev and kevwilliamson.jpg nina dobrev and storm trooper.jpg nina dobreva and miller tobin.jpg nina in the city.jpg nina dobrev small smile-.PNG Nina-Dobrev-Elle-Bulgaria-November-8.jpg tn2_nina_dobrev_2.jpg 02286_nina-dobrev83_122_77lo.jpg nina dobrev and cassie steele.jpg Nina_Dobrev_03s.jpg Nina_Dobrev_laugh.jpg nina dobrev sweater-.PNG nina-dobrev_NET-modeling0007.jpg nina dobrev jean jacket.jpg Nina-Dobrev-vampire-diaries-2.jpg Manny-and-Mia-degrassi-6762148-604-453.jpg nina dobrev vd s2.jpg nina dobrev 0010012.jpg nina dobrev and cassie steele 2.jpg Nina-2010-Emmy-Awards-nina-dobrev-15145521-400-266.jpg nina-dobrev-photoshoot-04-006.jpg never-cry-werewolf-2008_nina dobrev.jpg nina dobrev my daughter's secret movie.png nina dobrev vampire diaries pp.jpg nina dobrev vd promo.jpg nina-dobrev-american-mall-02.jpg blood nina dobrev.jpg vampire diaries promo poster nina dobrev.jpg vampire diaries promo poster nina dobrev2.jpg mia and isabella season7 degrassi.jpg nina dobrev movie the poet.PNG Thedotbts.jpg Annie, charlotte, paula and nina.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-10894120-600-428.jpg Picture11.png nina dobrev emmys.jpg katherine_pierce.jpg 7-brucas59.jpg Gemini3.jpg ImagesCAZPO5FG.jpg ImagesCA4G136R.jpg ImagesCAT1S2G1.jpg ImagesCANOVIF9.jpg ImagesCAFCV8SP.jpg ImagesCAELIWSZ.jpg ImagesCADY7SLR.jpg ImagesCA36OLTF.jpg ;lm.jpg Nlknlknln.jpg Ytfyfuy.jpg Lnphpih.jpg L;dmomds.jpg ImagesCARJ9TFN.jpg ImagesCA5Z5LVB.jpg ImagesCA2NJPRM.jpg ImagesCADREV1Q.jpg ImagesCA4G0PQ1.jpg ImagesCA3HIX28.jpg ImagesCA5Z5LVB.jpg Zxsas.jpg Kzxkmxx.jpg ImagesCAZK20T2.jpg Khbjb.jpg ImagesCAWE660Z.jpg Ocxds.jpg ImagesCAZ1ZTTO.jpg ImagesCAPPKZY6.jpg ImagesCAPPBZG9.jpg ImagesCAO2MGDP.jpg ImagesCANA346W.jpg ImagesCAN9FV4F.jpg ImagesCA894YSW.jpg ImagesCA55WJIO.jpg ImagesCA9KOBWL.jpg ImagesCA3LC0L9.jpg Frdgds.jpg Jbn.jpg Jb.jpg ImagesCAWSQGHJ.jpg ImagesCAWDRWZL.jpg ImagesCAJXCY9Q.jpg Hj.jpg Bjkb.jpg Qewq.jpg Ninh.jpg L .m.jpg Kln.jpg Ssss.jpg Jjkln.jpg Bibk.jpg B b.jpg N n m.jpg Kjbb.jpg Kjb.jpg ImagesCA8LUQP1.jpg ImagesCA4AH46V.jpg Bkjb.jpg Vamps.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-15695609-424-604.jpg Kn.jpg Jnn.jpg Jln.jpg ImagesCAR8Y24E.jpg ImagesCADND4PS.jpg ImagesCA3WGQ98.jpg ImagesCA0L9HUL.jpg Bnjn.jpg Jj.jpg ImagesCAXZ83FT.jpg ImagesCAR8Y24E.jpg ImagesCANU3MFE.jpg ImagesCAFX0IV0.jpg ImagesCACT066H.jpg ImagesCAB9A7VZ.jpg ImagesCA9HF9I4.jpg ImagesCA9GPRBR.jpg ImagesCA06UHAE.jpg ImagesCA247J3Z.jpg ImagesCA5M69GC.jpg ImagesCA2FIZYN.jpg Images lkkl.jpg Hbj.jpg Hb.jpg Fkf.jpg ImagesCANET9P3.jpg ImagesCAMI1MDY.jpg ImagesCAH541AO.jpg ImagesCAGLXI4M.jpg ImagesCA08724M.jpg ImagesCA307KRJ.jpg ImagesCA6QPLR9.jpg Jn.jpg ImagesCAZW057B.jpg ImagesCAVFOONA.jpg Sdds.jpg Lm.jpg Kllklk.jpg Mspmdps.jpg Ml m.jpg Lkmkm.jpg Iiom.jpg Hghb.jpg H j.jpg Biubu.jpg L; kj.jpg Kk ;.jpg Jnini.jpg Jnjunj.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15071302-600-450.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15071275-600-450.jpg ImagesCA6GJ4KD.jpg ImagesCACNNXI9.jpg ImagesCAZNJXDK.jpg Tumblr levrp2FHue1qa6h1ao1 500.png tumblr_le9nopo9mo1qdoiato1_400.png Tumblr lf56bmTPIz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lckyw6FaTH1qelcd3o1 500.jpg 165395 106690139406553 100001967030243 49787 6850170 n.jpg 167861 106683692740531 100001967030243 49572 890291 n.jpg 9.jpg 25.jpg 167323 109108662498672 100001986172088 68807 5856142 n.jpg tumblr_lg4dgoMgAi1qc8lhko1_400.jpg ninadorbrev.jpg Tumblr lgh12xJmW51qa5or1o1 500.jpg Tumblr laik17cRw21qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l911g8NXYT1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rdxi5v0M1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lgwopmut8t1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgq2s79Fcq1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2bduMqeA1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfrjizE3Pr1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfip2h3PBi1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfincy14us1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfin1tgB681qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfijdazyyl1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfijclAt5O1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfij1iR0J01qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfce46nwIy1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfce5gzf7p1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf96n6XaTf1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf93ub4d5z1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lf6s2y4NCv1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcocstaSk01qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcobnwPfRj1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcobhzHbMN1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcob36s3121qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoaubWj9T1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoacvHXQz1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcoa77GjMI1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lco9w8F8pW1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lco9p2bzu21qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcmm1wx3hb1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcmlxpgBhj1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcd9smj08L1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcd2j6MRbv1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr le9mfcps4F1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldoyvhzSmf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l919voAarw1qdoiato1 400.png Mikenina.jpg degrassi pic from aol.ca.jpg ndobrev.jpg nina.jpg Tumblr li0t7pKKQ31qc585qo1 5003.jpg nina9776.jpg ninaaa.jpg Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Actress Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian Category:Female Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation